A Night to chill out
by noluv
Summary: this story has been reposted, with certain changes,anyways R&R plss....


so guys this is my first story EVER, i've been reading fanfics for so long and i decided to try my hand in writing something so I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Teen Titans.

**A night to chill out**

Kori and her boyfriend Richard had decided to lay back for the night with some popcorn and cool drinks and the movie they had rented to watch together.Kori was wearing a huge button-up shirt, which obviously belonged to Richard as she lay down on the couch in front of the Plasma TV in Richard's dorm as she waited patiently for Richard to come with the popcorn.  
Richard finally came in with a huge bowl full of popcorn and in the other hand sodas, Kori got up to help him out with the sodas which he was balancing in one hand.  
"Hmm, i must say that shirt suits you way mopre than it suits me", said Richard as he snaked an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Kori giggled as Richard took in the scent of her hair. "Suddenly i dont feel like watchin the movie anymore", said Richard with a smirk plastered to his face.

Kori put the sodas on the table in front of them and turned around in his arms. their faces mere inches from each other. she could feel herself getting wet already. " AWW, i thought we were gonna relax lay back tonight hun", said Kori teasingly with a pout.  
"Well we can lay back all we want after i hav my devious ways with you." replied Richard as he suddenly pulled her even closer to him, so close that Kori could feel his apparent arousal against her stomach.

They stayed that way enjoying the way they were pressed up against each other breathing heavily even though they had done nothing to get exhausted from. Kori slowly licked her lips and that was all Richard could take as he attacked her lips with his, plunging his toungue into her mouth as he explored . The kiss was fiery and passionate as Kori lost herself in it. Richard's hand roamed around her body as he tore open her shirt.

Richard had an amused grin on his face as he saw that she wasnt wearing a bra, not that he minded, but he had a feeling she was expecting this all along. when he saw the cheeky grin on her face he was sure of it.

"You sly little minx", he said with a grin. she giggled as she brushed her hand against his manhood.  
She smiled when she felt him shudder at the contact. His eyes once again clouding with lust. Oh how she loved him like this.  
He once again attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

His mouth left hers to trail wet kisses along her neck until it reached her chest as he took in a nipple while he played with other. He smiled as her heard her moan. She threw her head back in pleasure.  
"oh Richard...", when it became too much to handle she brought her face lower so as to kiss him again. He slowly picked her up and threw her on the couch. He took off his own shirt and shorts. So now both were in their underwear alone. He jumped on her. Kissing and sucking on every part of her body. with each moment his need to be inside her growing. She moaned once again as he played with her breast. She arched her back as he slid his hand down between her legs,parting then and stroking and touching her opening through her panties. He moved the panties so that now he had direct access to her opening as he slid a finger in. He couldnt help but be pleased with the sudden intake of breath from her. he moved his fingers inside her finding all the pleasure points. He already knew them well as this wasnt their first time. She was in pure bliss. Her eyes were shut close , unable to open them due to the immense feeling of pleasure she was feeling. All the while he played with her nipple sucking and biting. He moved downwards to her stomach leaving a trail of wet kisses.  
Finally reaching her openin he slid off her panties. Kori let out a gasp as he burried his head between her leg licking at her slits which were already gistenin with her wetness.

He smiled as he noticed with each lick he earned a gasp or a throaty moan from her. But the biggest gasp was when he gave a suck on her opening. he continued, slowly sliding his toungue inside as '  
she clutched his head and unconciously thrust forward with her hip into him.  
"Richard... please...mmm..." she moaned. He loved the way she would moan his name when they made love. She was at the edge.  
And she so despreately needed him inside her. It seemed that he shared the feeling as her tore off his underwear and slightly let the head of his cock touch her opening which earned a moan from Kori.  
He was teasing her she new. "OH Richard...please...", she said between gasps. "please what?" asked richard teasingly.  
"ohh...i need you inside me...m.make me yo...yours", That was more than enough for Richard to thrust into her.

When he slid inside both of them let out a groan. As he started thrusting into her, she met each thrust, her hips moving in rythm with his. They were both in Heaven.  
" oh baby...i love you so much" said richard in his husky voice as always when they made love. She always loved it when he said it. "ohh Richard...ohh you feel so great inside me.  
As the thrusts took up the pace, they were both on the edge.  
And she let out a borken version of his name as she climaxed with his final thrust and he let out a roar of his own as he spilled into her. They were both covered in a thin coat of sweat as he stayed inside her just enjoyin the feeling of it. and very slowly, taking his own lavish time slid more deeper and again out. and he kept this up for little while longer. giving her slow loving kisses on the mouth, exploring her mouth fully. he could see she was still in the daze of climax.

"Hmm...i love you Richard" she whispered as she lie beneath him totally relaxed and just enjoyin the feeling of closeness. he smiled at her words."I love you too baby" in between kisses.  
when finlly he slipped out of her, they exchanged places . she layed on top of him and he brought his arm around her protectively and she layed her hands one his chest,  
as they both slowly slipped into a peacefull slumber.  
And as two lover layed in each other's warm embrace all was right in world.

THE END

R&R plsss!!


End file.
